Thunderstorms
by vividRegulator
Summary: When Jack experienced his first thunderstorm, it was horrible. It left a mark on him, and nobody really sees that mark except for Bunnymund. Twoshot.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: oh gosh this is my first Twoshot fic hopefully it will do well. **

Thunderstorms

Jack crept to the edge of the tree branch. The wind was picking up and he knew for a fact that today would be the day. Today he would master riding the wind.

Ever since he came out of the lake, he's been practicing flying with the wind. It was difficult to teach himself how to steadily ride the air currents, but Jack had nothing else to do. He hadn't made any friends yet, and there was still so much he didn't know about.

A small breeze blew through his white hair followed by a gust. Jack took a deep breath and looked down. He was really high up, and if he should fall he would most certainly be injured. But, he took his chance and let the wind sweep him out of the tree.

He was doing it! He hadn't crashed or tumbled through the air yet!

Jack's clothes flapped in the wind as he soared above the forest. This was amazing! His arms were spread out, a large grin was plastered on his face, and Jack cheered himself on. Never before had he felt so free. This was his first attempt at flying where he hadn't hit a tree right away. He wasn't even being tossed through the air like a leaf, he was in control.

The small village outside the forest came into view. Jack didn't know exactly what it was called, but he heard a few people utter "Burgess" every now and then and he decided that that would be what he'd call the village, Burgess. When Jack lowered himself down to Burgess, he nimbly landed on his feet. His landing was a bit shaky, but the teenager was glad that he actually landed this time instead of just flopping onto the ground. He didn't crash or fall or anything.

"D-Did you see that?! I actually landed this time! I didn't fall!" Jack announced to everyone. His whole body was bouncing with excitement, just like when he first discovered he had ice powers. He talked to any person that passed him by, preaching his success proudly. "Hey little girl, did you see that? I didn't crash! Did you hear me? Hey, I'm talking here! I-"

He was invisible.

That's right, they can't hear him. None of the villagers even knew he existed and none of them ever saw him. But just because no one witnessed his landing didn't mean it didn't happen!

"Excuse me, mister; did you by any chance see that? I came down from the sky and-or you can just keep walking. That uh…that works too…"

Jack was ignored by everyone who he approached. He went unnoticed every time someone walked through him, making him shiver, but the spirit wouldn't give up yet. There just _had _to be someone who he could celebrate his new capabilities of riding the wind with, even if they didn't know who he was. Jack barely even knew who _he _was.

An old man sat on his front porch, rocking back and forth in his chair. Jack had seen this geezer before, every time he had visited the village, to be exact. No matter what happened, this old man was sitting outside, watching everything in the world pass him by. Nothing escaped his keen eyes, nothing except for the lost ghost boy who had just made a decent landing.

Jack began to walk over to the old man, frost blooming from under his feet with every step. He never did find out how he could do that, make frost by simply touching an object, but Jack never objected to it. The frost he made was so pretty, so mesmerizing, so…calming. But no one else noticed that he was the one who made it. No, they just saw ice that created itself.

"Excuse me, old man," Jack said, standing by the geezer. "I don't know your name, but did you by any chance see me land? Hello?"

Jack waved his hand in front of the man's face but there was no response. Typical. The old man didn't notice him; he just took out a piece of wood. "Hey, what's that? What are you doing with that wood?"

Curious to the reason behind why the senior pulled out the wood, Jack watched him light one end with a small fire. It was then that Jack realized this wasn't just a piece of wood, but a pipe! A wooden pipe! Why do people have wooden pipes?

"What are you doing? Why do you have that?"

Jack kept watching the old man like hunter studying a deer. He wanted to know what that wooden pipe was for and why there was smoke trailing out from one end. The elder placed on end of the pipe into his mouth, withdrawing whatever it was that was inside of it. When he took the tip out of his mouth, he smiled and blew out a puff of gray smoke.

"Whoa! How did you do that?!" Jack had never seen anyone breathe smoke before, was this old man really a dragon? He's heard the villagers talk about these creatures called dragons while gathered around a fire. From what Jack has learned, dragons can blow fire can smoke from their mouths. Incredible!

"Hey old man, are you a dragon? Can you blow out fire too?"

Each question Jack bombarded the man with went ignored, just like his existence. Jack pouted like a child. He wanted answers! Was this old guy really a dragon? Can anyone else blow out smoke? Did anyone even see his landing?

The old man smiled when he blew out more smoke, enjoying what he was doing. Every intake from his pipe made him smile, and Jack wondered if the pipe with smoke coming out of it could really make people happy like it was doing to the old man before him.

He sighed and leaned next to his acquaintance. "You know old man; this place never seems to be dull for me. People that can blow out smoke? That's really cool; I wonder how you people do it. Does that wooden pipe have anything to do with it?"

"Grandpa! Momma said to come inside now!"

Jack turned his head to the new voice, which belonged to a young boy standing in the doorway of the old man's house. "Grandpa, come on! Before the storm comes!"

"Alright! I'm coming! Hold your horses, child!"

'Grandpa' rose out of his chair and walked inside, closing the door behind him and leaving Jack alone to wonder what a 'storm' was. From the boy's tone that he used, he treated it like something bad. Jack had never seen a storm before, and looked around to see that everyone else in the village had gone inside their home too. That was when Jack saw that the wooden pipe was left out on the porch and picked it up. "Hey, Grandpa! Old man! You left your thingy out here!"

There was no response, just the wind blowing on the back of his neck. The pipe was till lit, smoke trailing from one end, and Jack was alone with it. That Grandpa guy had seemed happy when he drew from the pipe, and if this dinky piece of wood could make an old man happy, then maybe…

Jack cocked his head at the pipe. He wasn't happy at the moment; he was lonely and disappointed that he couldn't share his life with anyone. If this pipe really did make people happy, then surely it could make Jack happy too.

He used his brown shawl to wipe one end of the pipe. It was warm; Jack has never felt warmth before less alone held anything warm. There wasn't even any frost on the pipe, just Jack's cold touch that had no effect on it. Slowly, Jack brought the pipe up to his face and wondered what would happen to him. He placed the wooden tip in his mouth, nervous, and took his time in inhaling through the pipe.

Big mistake.

As soon as the smoke entered Jack's mouth he began to cough and sputter. The pipe was dropped on the ground as Jack choked on the smoke. This was terrible! How can that ANYONE find pleasure in this? Jack certainly didn't, so maybe he was just different from everyone else. He eventually fell to his knees, still in a coughing fit. While Jack hacked out any smoke he had taken in, he saw a glimpse of the sky, and stopped coughing.

The sky was gray. It was as gray as the smoke he gagged on. He's never seen the sky gray; he didn't even know that skies _could _turn gray. Why, the sky was blue just a few minutes ago! Jack had flown through a few clouds on his way to the village and during that there wasn't a hint of gray in the sky at all.

Picking up his staff, the confused little misfit wondered what this bizarre phenomenon was. Is this what a storm was? Gray skies? With one wave of his wooden conduit, Jack allowed the wind to brush him away from the village and into the clouds, which were also gray.

He didn't understand why everything had turned so gloomy, but the clouds were what surprised Jack the most.

They were humungous!

Each cloud was at least twice the size of any building Jack has ever seen; they were even taller than the trees in the forest!

Colossal clouds, gray skies, and a village with everyone indoors; this was all alien to Jack. If only someone was there to explain to him what was happening, because he surely didn't know.

Storms were weird. They made gray skies and giant clouds that reached the heavens. Could this day get any more abnormal?

Jack continued to soar over the village and looked down at it. Seeing no one outside made it look abandoned, making Jack feel even more left out. Everyone was inside together except for him, and he didn't even have a roof over his head, just a frozen lake and some trees.

His usual quirky attitude he felt when flying was on the downside. Instead of feeling uplifted by the wind, Jack just felt this strange feeling in his gut, as if there was more to come…

A brief flash of light zapped the sky. Light? But there weren't any stars in the sky, how can there be light when-

The deafening roar of a canon firing echoed around Jack, scarring him. First flashes of blinding light, and now canon fires? What's going on?

Another canon fire and Jack gasped. What's making that noise? Why was it so menacing?

More flickers of light radiated in the clouds surrounding Jack. Each flicker followed by loud booms and crashes. Jack was terrified by all this, and in his moment of weakness, he lost his connection with the wind. He began to fall.

He's never experienced terror like this before, not since he first found out that people could walk through him. And while he didn't know that the sounds spooking him were just thunder claps and lightning cracks, Jack was panicking because no on had every educated him on what happens during storms.

Jack held his staff in a death grip, refusing to let it go while spiraling downwards. He was FALLING! There was no time for him to cower at every canon blast that came from the clouds, he had to communicate with the wind and get it to save him. It took him a while to regain himself, but Jack was eventually blown in another direction a second before he made contact with the unforgiving ground. The wind blew him to the side, making him skid to a halt through the forest terrain.

Another ear-ringing crack erupted from the sky and made Jack jump. Each noise grew louder and louder and as much as he wanted to, the scarred little spirit couldn't ignore it; he could only helplessly question everything around him.

_BOOM! _Why was this happening? _BOOM! _What's making that noise? _BOOM! _Someone please make it stop! _BOOM!_

Every clap of thunder rattled Jack's whole body. He could barely stand due to how much he was trembling. As if the thunder and lightning wasn't enough, Jack was surprised to see drops of water fall from the sky. It wasn't frozen snowflakes, but water, liquid water. What is this? Is this rain? Jack has never seen rain, only snow.

The sounds of gunshots and canon fires blazed through the forest. It hurt his ears, all of the guns and canons firing at nothing. Was it him? Were they firing at him? Another crack of lightning illuminated the sky and blinded Jack. He fell into the mud created by the downpour of water and became soaked to the bone.

Mud coated his tan pants, tinting them a dark brown, and his wet hair clung to his face. Jack couldn't stop shaking now, he was terrified and with every attempt to stand up his knees did nothing but buckle under him. He cupped his hands over his ears, not wanting to hear the raging storm anymore. Despite everything he did to tone down the volume, he could still hear the muffled noise of the sky penetrating every inch of his fragile, scared mind.

He heard nothing but rushing water and thunder ricocheting against his ear drums. Jack didn't know what to do; he was stiff with fear in a puddle of mud. He was scared. He…he needed help! There had to be somebody…anybody who he could go to! An explanation...shelter...comfort...anything would suffice!

As he brought himself out of the mud, Jack leaned on his staff for support. He was quivering with too much fear to stand on his own. He just wanted to go somewhere safe...

The village! That's where he should go, back to the village where there were people. Invisible or not there were still lots of people in the village, unlike the forest where the only inhabitant was Jack himself. The people in the village may not respond to him, but they would provide Jack comfort by just being there with him. He wouldn't be entirely alone during this chaos, during this…this hellish storm.

Now that he knew what a storm was, Jack decided that he did not like them. No, he hated storms. Each boom and crack in the sky above his head sent ripples to his heart while drop after drop of rain only made it harder to see. What if he died? What if he died in this storm with no one around to see it happen? No one would miss him, and no one would notice he was gone.

Jack wouldn't let that happen, he would get back to the village and he wouldn't be alone.

Pumped up on adrenalin, Jack ran through the forest. He had no desire to fly through the storm, through hell in the sky. Instead he just held his staff as he ran as far as his quaking legs would carry him. There were countless of times where he fell, but each time Jack just got back up. He yelped when more thunder rang in the sky, and breathed heavily when he finally made his way back to Burgess.

Jack swatted his wet hair out of his face. He dashed to every home he could find and pounded on the doors in hopes of being let inside.

"Let me in! Let me in! Let me in! PLEASE!"

House after house his desperate cries for help went undetected. Any racket he caused was drowned out by the thunder and lightning clashing together in the sky and all Jack could do was scream out.

It was frustrating to know that each door he knocked on was what separated him from other people. Every door was locked and shut tight, not letting anything or anyone in. Frantic, Jack ran through all of Burgess in search for a place to hide from the weather.

The church! Jack could go to the church! Nobody ever locked the church doors, Jack didn't even know if they _could_ be locked.

He dashed to the church and pushed the large doors open. Lightning followed and Jack made no hesitations in scampering inside. He slammed the doors shut and curled up under the nearest table he could find. His ears were covered with his hands his eyes squeezed shut. Every second his heart beat against his chest. Jack could feel it beat faster than it has even been.

While the storm shook the ground, Jack let out a choked sob. He was all alone, soaking wet, covered in mud, didn't know whether the world was coming to an end or not, and he was paralyzed with fear whenever the thunder struck.

Where was the moon? Why wasn't the voice in the moon helping him?!

Jack was in peril. He didn't want this. He didn't want this storm. All he wanted was for it to end.

He just wanted it to stop.

* * *

**A/N: you know, i felt good about writing this until i re-read it and now im not so sure anymore :/  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: whoa i honestly wan't expecting this to be liked so much ;A;**

Thunderstorms

Jack weaved in and out of the trees. Flying through the forest was always fun, you can never take the same path twice. But it was especially fun when you had a purpose to fly at such high speeds. Jack spun in the air until his was on his back and he had a full view of what was going on behind him. "You're gonna have to be faster than that, Cottontail!"

"Frostbite, you twit! Quit messin' around and come down here!"

Bunnymund always hated it when Jack wouldn't show up for one of their annual meetings. No matter how many times Jack was late, it was always the Easter Bunny who was sent o fetch him. Whenever he would question why, the others would just make up excuses about being too busy. Bunny was beginning to feel that the other guardians just made him go find Jack because they didn't want to. The winter sprite was never easy to find, especially when he was in his forest outside of Burgess.

And here he was now, the "Easter Kangaroo" on all fours, racing through the forest just so that he could drag Jack Frost back to the North Pole. "C'mon, Frost! I wanna get back to North's place before the storm hits!"

"Wa-Wait, did you say storm?"

Jack tilted his head towards the giant rabbit, trying to comprehend what was just said, and didn't see the tree ahead of him. In and instant he collided with the trunk, falling out of the air and hitting the ground.

"You see, Frostbite? That's what happens hen you don't listen to me." Bunnymund scolded when he caught up to the boy. "You alright?"

Jack got up and brushed off the leaves from his hoodie. "Yeah, I'm fine. But you said something about a storm, what storm are you talking about?"

"Haven't you seen the sky lately? Or were you too busy foolin' around to notice?"

Looking up at the sky, Jack saw that the sun was hidden behind towering grey clouds. The wind was picking up and he was already growing anxious.

"And from the looks of it, I'd say Burgess is due for some thunder soon."

"How soon?"

"I dunno, maybe in a couple of minutes. Which is exactly why I wanted to get you to the Pole as soon as possible. But, you're pointless shenanigans made it take longer than I wanted it to."

Bunnymund kept talking while Jack payed no attention to him. Every word went in one ear and out of the other, too busy fearing that the storm would arrive while they were still in the forest. He hated thunder; it was always too loud and made the ground quake as if it was splitting apart. Not to mention the lighting. Lightning would momentarily blind anyone while the sound of cracking whips resonated with it. Each and every storm that Jack had faced in his life was never enjoyable, just something that he wanted to avoid.

None of the guardians knew he was afraid of thunder, no one did. Having a phobia of thunder was for babies and Jack Frost was certainly no baby. Not even Sophie Bennett was bothered by thunder, and she can barely speak in complete sentences. The only time that Jack could handle thunder was the first time he fought Pitch with the guardians. While there was mild thunder in the sky, Jack and everyone else were too busying defeating fearlings and fighting Pitch to notice.

"Jack, did you even hear a word I said? I said we have to get to the North Pole right now!"

Bunnymund nudged Jack, who had been zoning out for the past five minutes. "Did you slam into that tree too hard, mate?"

"…No, no, nothing's wrong. Let's just head over to North's now, before the thunderstorm starts."

"That's what I've been saying all along!"

"Well, now we're actually doing it. So let's go."

Jack kept a firm grip on his staff, wanting to leave as soon as possible. He had no desires to get caught in a thunderstorm. The last thing he needed was for someone like Bunnymund to know that he would fall apart at the mere sound of thunder. It would be humiliating to break down in front of the giant rabbit; he would just be teased for weeks! He was Jack Frost, the guardian of fun, and he could go face to face with the King of Nightmares himself but crumbled whenever he heard thunder.

"Alright then Jack, we've best be on our way now. And don't even think about flying ahead and leavin' me here." Bunnymund turned his head to Jack just as the first flash of lightning sounded, followed by a growl of thunder. "Yeesh, looks like the storm has already started. Told you we should have left earlier, Jack. Jack?"

Jack had dropped his staff when he heard the thunder. His eyes were wide and he wouldn't take his eyes off of the sky.

"Jack? Are you sure you're alright?"

Bunnymund brought Jack back to reality and he took his eyes off of the sky to look at him. "It's nothing, Bunny. I...was just a little startled is all."

"Well, as soon as your pick up your staff we can finally go before the weather gets real harsh."

"Yeah…"

Leaning down to pick up his staff, Jack dropped it again when there was more thunder. He began to shake uncontrollably, too focused on the horrid weather to remember that Bunny was still standing in front of him. "Jack? Jack, what's wrong? You're trembling."

"I'm not trembling; I just want get back to the Pole right away."

"Why? You scared of a little thunder?" Bunnymund was obviously teasing Jack, not understanding that Jack actually was frightened by thunder.

"No, I'm not! I've been around for more than three centuries, why would I be scared of something as stupid as thunder?"

"Jeez, it was only a question, mate. No need to get so belligerent about it."

The sky lit up with streaks of white lightning and Thunder soon came after, even louder than it was before. This time it shook the ground and Jack didn't even bother to try to be calm anymore. He just wrapped his arms around himself and collapsed under his fear.

"Jack? Jack, what's the matter?" Bunnymund asked, growing worried. He transitioned to Jack's aid and saw how petrified he really looked.

"I-It's not really a big deal, Kangaroo. I just don't like the sound of thunder. I'm not scared of it, I just don't like it." Jack threw on a fake smile, lying to both Bunny and himself. He knew that he wasn't okay, he was far from okay. Thunder scared him to the point of breaking down and crying until it stopped, and now he was even too paralyzed to get up and go to the North Pole with Bunnymund.

Bunny watched the spirit who brought fun to the darkness bring his legs up to his chest and cover his ears, trying to ignore the noise emanating from the grim sky. "It's just some bad weather, Frost, nothing more than that." he said in an attempt to calm Jack down. "No need to be scared."

"I told you, I'm not scared! I'm just one of those people who don't like the sound of thunder!"

"You're a bloody hypocrite, that's what you are."

Crouching down next to Jack, Bunnymund slung and arm around him. "Listen mate, there's no point in lyin' about it anymore. You're terrified of thunder from what I've seen."

"How many times do I have to tell you? I-"

Jack yelped when another clap of thunder rang in his ears. He shut his eyes and buried his face in his knees. Bunnymund had never seen Jack act like this before. Not even when they were fighting against Pitch. He's just seen Jack laugh and play all the time to no end. But to see him reduced to this, just because of some bad weather, was something he's never seen before. "Listen, Jack, I-"

Another brash wave of thunder bellowed and in a flash Jack was gripping Bunny as if he would disappear. Bunnymund was stunned, seeing that Jack was practically vibrating with anxiety now. He could even hear him faintly whimper. And to think that seconds before he was all smiles and giggles. Was Jack's phobia of thunder really this bad?

Jack slowly opened his eyes when the thunder ceased. He saw that he was using Bunny as a security blanket and quickly let go. Their eyes were locked in place as Jack back up against the nearest tree, curling up against it. "Sorry Bunny, I…"

"Blimey, Frost. You look like you're about to have a heart attack. How long have you been this scared of thunder?"

Jack didn't answer. Instead, he remained curled up against the tree all by himself. His eyes were kept on the ground and his staff was discarded as if it were nothing. With every passing sweep of thunder Jack cringed at it. There were even small tears forming in his eyes but he refused to let them fall. He wouldn't cry in front of Bunny just because he was scared, he was too stubborn to do that.

Every time Jack opened his mouth to say something he just closed it when the weather interrupted him. His body continued to shake, and he just ignored Bunnymund and did his best to block out his senses.

"Jack, it's okay..." Bunny said while scooting closer. His usual gruff, rigid tone had become soft and calm, as if he was talking to Sophie. "I don't know if you've figured this out or not, but curlin' up on the ground isn't going to help anything. We'll just-"

"No."

"No?"

"No. This…this is what I always do. This is how I get over it, over the thunder. This is what I always do."

"Every time?"

Jack nodded. "Every time."

"So let me get this straight, every time the weather gets bad, you just curl up and cover your ears?"

"Is there anything else that I _can_ do? No, there isn't, so I just do this."

"By yourself, you mean. You're all alone whenever this happens, aren't ya?"

Another nod, and Bunnymund understood how lonely Jack must have felt for those 300 years of solitude.

Ever since he was brought into this world, Jack has been alone. No friends to cheer him up, no mentors to explain anything to him, he didn't even know who he was until the whole incident with Pitch. The poor boy must have been so confused whenever he experienced something for the first time, and that must be why he hated thunder so much. His first thunderstorm must have scarred him.

But Jack wasn't alone this time, not while the guardian of hope was with him. Taking a seat by Jack's side, Bunnymund brought him close. "Listen, mate," he whispered. "I'm not gonna force you to get to the North Pole while you're like this, not now, but I'm not gonna leave you alone either. As the guardian of hope, I can't sit back and watch you cradle yourself like a lost little kid."

"Bunny, I-"

Jack heard another clap of thunder and clung onto Bunny as if it was instinct. He didn't mean to do it; his body just acted faster than his brain. Despite this, he didn't let go this time, not while obnoxious thunder and lightning plagued the sky.

They stayed like that for the rest of the storm. Bunny had moved so that he was sitting agaisnt the tree and held Jack close to him. Jack has never had anyone comfort him during a storm, but now that he did, he felt…safe. He felt safe that if anything were to happen to him right now, if he would suddenly disappear without a trace, he would surely be missed. He finally let the tears swelling up in his eyes fall, not knowing the reason why he was crying.

Bunny rubbed his paw along Jack's back, soothing him. He didn't even mind that Jack's touch was as cold as ice. They exchanged no words or taunts, they just sat together under a tree and waited out the storm. "It's okay, mate. It's gonna be all okay."

/

"Guys! Guys! I think I found them!" Tooth yelled, flying back to Sandy and North. They had all been scoping the globe ever since yesterday when Jack and Bunnymund hadn't shown up for the meeting. The first place they checked was in Burgess, and now they were in the forest outside of it.

"Where did you see them?" North asked her, anxious to know if the two missing guardians were in any harm's way. "Can you show us where you saw them?"

"Follow me! You too, Sandy!"

Tooth zipped through the forest with North and Sandy not far behind. "You guys aren't going to believe this! It's so sweet heart-warming !"

Leading them to a clearing, Tooth gladly showed North and Sandy what she had found. Both of them stopped in their tracks, speechless at what they had discovered. Tooth had definitely found Bunny and Jack, just not the Bunny and Jack that the rest of them knew.

They were both asleep under a tree. Jack was snuggled deep into Bunny's fur with a meek smile, enjoying the warmth. A streak of dried tears originated from his each of his eyes, giving off the deception that he had been crying earlier. His staff wasn't in reaching distance, it was lying on the ground without a care. Bunny was wearing a faint smile too, and he didn't seem to mind being so close to the coldest spirit alive. His head was tilted down, resting on Jack's, and his two tall ears were drooping down as well.

"I told you guys it was heart-warming!" Tooth whispered, not wanting to spoil the moment by waking them up. "But I wonder, what happened yesterday?"

"Beats me." North responded with a shrug. Sandy shook his head as well, not knowing what exactly made the two most stubborn guardians fall asleep together. All he knew was that they were so peaceful, and none of them wanted to disturb them. "We can talk to them when they wake up." North said as he turned around. "But for now, we'll leave them be. Now come on, we should get back to the sleigh and let them rest for a little while longer."

Tooth took one last look at Jack and Bunny before flying back to follow North. When she left, Sandy sprinkled a small dosage of dreamsand above the sleeping spirits' heads before going back as well. The three guardians left Bunnymund and Jack, letting them enjoy their time together.

* * *

**A/N: ugh, i cannot write endings to save my life DX. it took me ten minutes how to figure out how to end this and all i could come up with was this wtf**


End file.
